


The Life of Regulus Black

by Alextinnaminswife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1972, 1972-1979, Abusive Parents, Anxiety Attacks, Asexual, Character Death, Death, Hogwarts, London, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Panic Attacks, Regulus, Slytherin, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, black - Freeform, side jily, side wolfstar, the life of regulus black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alextinnaminswife/pseuds/Alextinnaminswife
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Sirius Black. The one who escaped his horrible family, The one who had a new family, The one who had people who cared. But what about the one who didn't? What about the one who was stuck? What about the Little Brother? This is his story. This is the story of Regulus Black.If your looking for a story in which the hero wins, id look somewhere else.I DO NOT SUPPORT JK ROWLING OR HER RIDICULOUS BELIEFS!!!!!(TW: child abuse, death, anxiety, depression)
Kudos: 3





	1. 1971: Just like you.

September 1st 1971

"I'm just like you ,Sirius! See!" A small boy with black hair giggled quietly as he pulled the oddest face he possibly could. It got a laugh out of his older brother but they continued to walk.

A gloomy presence filled number twelve grimmauld place but then again, when did it not? The house was completely quiet except for the footsteps and whispers of the 2 small boys.

"Regulus come on, your such a sloth." The taller brother giggled as he led the way down stairs. His younger brother had stopped to look at the house elfs on the wall. He had hated the way they chopped their heads off and put them on the wall. Disgusting.

"Oh yeah, i'm sorry Sirius." Regulus walked quickly next to his brother.

Standing side by side they could pass as twins. Sirius was only about an inch taller then Regulus was but other than that they were identical. They both had sharp cheek bones, long black hair and grey eyes, at least almost both had gray. They were also very close in ages. Sirius only being a little more than a year older than Regulus.

"If were not quiet then mum will have our heads." Sirius joked as he descended the stairs on his tip toes, trying to make as little noise as possible.

"Why are we going to the library anyway? Its 2 in the morning you couldn't possibly want to fetch a book at this hour." Regulus rolled his eyes. He had only just fallen asleep minutes before Sirius snuck into his bedroom.

"Nah, Im not going to read." Sirius answered, well, answered one of Regulus's questions

"okay well, what are we doing-?" Sirius shushed Regulus as he heard their house elf, Kreacher move around in the library. Sirius pointed back upwards the stairs and his eyes grew wide.

"abort mission I repeat abort mission" Sirius yell-whispered and they both scurried up at stairs as quick and quiet as possible. They reached the forth floor and when the boys though that they were going to make it, a bedroom door opened on the third floor.

"Shit." Regulus cursed which earned him a small punch in the arm for the foul language. "okay. you go to your room and I'll pretend to go to the loo incase she heard us." Regulus said and the two brothers went on their separate ways. Perfect timing as well because Walburga Black walked out of her bedroom just as Sirius walked into his bedroom.

Walburga Black walked up the stairs and peeked into Sirius's room to see if he was in bed. Walburga swore she heard footsteps. As she was on her way out of the bedroom, Regulus opened the bathroom door.

"oh hello mother." Regulus yawned and made his posture worse trying to play tired. Walburga had a stone cold face. If looks could kill, anyone in a 5 mile radius would be wiped out.

"Regulus. What are you doing awake?" She spat fiercfully. Regulus's stomach turned inside out. His mother was mad. "You've woken me up."

"S-sorry mother. I was just using the loo." Regulus played with his hands. You did NOT want to be around Walburga Black when she was mad. The problem was, she's always mad.

"Im giving you 3 seconds to go back to your room Regulus Arcturus." she crossed one of his arms across her waist and pulled her wand out of her hair and aimed it at the 10 year old boy. Regulus quickly scurried to his bedroom and locked the door as quick as could. Regulus wished he was smarter and ran into Sirius's room because there was no way in hell that Regulus was going to be able to fall asleep anytime soon.

Regulus laid in his queen sized bed, staring at the ceiling. When he was younger, his cousin Andromeda (who they don't speak to or about anymore) painted the Leo constellation on his roof. ('Look Regulus! I painted the Leo constellation on your ceiling' 'but why the Leo one?' 'Because that's the one your names from you silly goose!').

He loved the constellation even after his mother had tried to take it away. Even after his mother would roll her eyes whenever she saw it but Regulus didn't care.

After a few minutes of just lounging around in his bed his bedroom door creeked open slowly. He looked the way of the door and his Older Brother was standing there walking in on his tippy-toes trying to prevent as much noise as possible.

"Reggie,push over." Sirius whispered as he got further into the room. He climbed into Regulus's bed next to him and smiled.

"You know, I've always preferred your constellation more then I prefer mine." Sirius said and Regulus just giggled.

"How? Yours is soooo cool!" Whispered Regulus. "Mine looks like an extra long clothing hanger!"

"Regulus, how could a person not like the constellation!? It's a bloody lion! Lions a pretty cool. Cooler than a bloke with a dog." Sirius chimed.

Regulus rolled his eyes playfully and murmered 'bullocks' under his breath. He got hit in the arm by Sirius for say a bad word. Sirius had always hated foul language and when people spoke with it; especially his brother.

Sirius didn't mind 'mudblood' or anything like that but he didnt like 'bullocks' or 'shit.' Regulus on the other hand enjoyed saying the words 'bullocks' and 'shit' but absolutely hated the word 'mudblood.' It grossed him out.

I suppose that was one of the few things that defrienciate the two boys.

"So your leaving me." Regulus aid sadly. He hated thinking about not being with his brother. He also hated thinking about being alone with his parents.

"I really don't want to. I wish we really were bloody twins so we could go to school together." Sirius said senserly looking at his baby brother.

"Sirius..?" Regulus whispered quietly.

"Yes Regs?"

Regulus hesitated. He didn't know how to say it or if he should say it. "Never mind, I've forgotten." What Regulus wanted to ask was 'what if i don't want to be in slytherin when I go to Hogwarts?'

Gryffindor sounded interesting to him. It had this pull-factor that was nearly irresistible. Regulus could practically see it now. The red robes and red ties. The friendships and the adventures.

"Aright, tell me later if you can remeber. Im bloody knackered. Could I stay with you for the night? Just for one last time?" Sirius asked softly but before Regulus could reply, Sirius was already asleep.

He wasn't going to say no either way.

Later on that day he would go to find out that his older brother was sorted into Gryffindor and he couldn't help but feel proud of him.

When Regulus was older he would find himself looking back at this memory and wishing 2 things:

That he listened to his gut and asked about Gryffindor and that he cherished the happy moments he had with his brother before they would take a turn.


	2. 1972: Regulus's turn.

Sirius had spent all summer talking about how amazing Gryffindor was and how amazing his new friends where. Some of which being Muggle-Borns or so called 'Blood-Traitors.'

Regulus believed him. He really, truly did but he couldn't show it. He would get so horribly cursed by his parents. But Regulus also didn't exactly show that he disagreed with it.

The past 10 months without Sirius where complete torture. The nightmares came back and worse than ever, the unforgivable curses sky-rocketed and the loneliness was horrendous. It was so bad that the only person he had to talk to was the house elf, Kreacher.

"Sirius?" Regulus asked one night and they sat in the attic of number twelve grimmauld place.

"Yes?"

"I've been thinking. And I really don't want you to tell mum or father but... Do you think it would be possible for me to be sorted into Gryffindor?" He fiddled with his fingers.

He wanted to be in Gryffindor more than ever. He would often find himself drawing lions or imagining walking around the red common room.

"Of course you could be Regulus." Sirius answered very quickly. "You could fit into any house and you'd still be my brother."

"Thank you, Sirius." He smiled and laid down on the pillows and blankets they had laid out. "Tell me the story."

"The snuffles one?" Asked Sirius

"Noooo the one about the cuppa. Of course the snuffles one." Regulus said sarcastically. Sirius patted his chest and coughed like the fancy people do at they're family gatherings before they make a speech, usually they were drunk but Sirius almost has the out-goingness of a drunk sometimes.

"There once was a dog named Snuffles. He had the fluffiest black fur one had ever seen. He had a best friend. His name was Regulus..." Sirius went on a told the entire story of Snuffles The Dog. He had created it when he and Regulus where just young lads. Regulus had a nightmare and he loved dogs so Sirius had the brilliant plan of Snuffles.

"Can you tell me a bit about your friends." Regulus asked after Sirius had finished the Snuffles story.

"I swear I've told you about them 'avent I?" He joked but Sirius and Regulus both knew that Sirius would tell him either way.

"Well, there's Remus.. He's got a temper but nothing I can't handle, living with you and all." He laughed and Regulus pushed him softly.

"He's also incredibly funny." He continued "There's peter; who you may remember from the suppers we've had with the other wizarding family's. Then there's James who is so egotistical but is so smart at the exact same time. Then I'm friends with a few Hufflepuffs named Gideon and Fabian. There pretty cool. Then there's Frank Longbottom, his pretty chill and a lot like me actually but he's a year older . And there's Lily and Alice who are pretty much inseparable but Frank and James still have the hots for them anyway. Then Bilius who is in Franka year and a few other girls."

"Wowy your popular." Regulus said. The bestest friends Regulus ever had where Sirius and Kreacher.

His elf.

"Don't worry Reg. Your still my favourite out of all my friends."

Oh how Regulus wished that was true.

Exactly a year ago, Sirius had sent an owl to Regulus telling him all about his sortment and his new friends. It was Regulus's turn now.

Regulus woke up alone in his bedroom, September 1st 1972. He stared up at the ceiling and smiled. Oh how learned to love the Leo star sign. It was Lion after all.

The smile didn't last to long because the next moment his mother and father came barging into his bedroom. Wiping the good mood right away in a matter of seconds.

Walburga and Orion Black have started pressing the pureblood lifestyle harder on to Regulus after Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor and became friends with Blood-traitors, Half-bloods and muggleborns.

"Regulus." Orion said sternly as he walked into the boys room. "Get up. We're going to have a little chat."

Regulus stomach turned. 'A little chat' was never 'a little chat' when it came down to his father. Usually always ended with a crucio and blood spilled on the floor.

"You are to be sorted into Slytherin, do you hear me boy?!" Orion said with a blank face.

"You are to sit with your brother in the train. Try to get him to no longer be friends with the Mudbloods." Walburga said, expression matching her husbands. "and clean up this mess, boy! How dare you!"

Before Regulus could reply they where gone.

He stood up and looked at himself in the mirror. Even though he was only eleven years old, his jaw was quite square. His hair reached his ears and was parted down the middle and his eyes stood out more than he wished they did.

Regulus had always gotten comments about his eyes. He guessed that no one was use to seeing someone with 2 different coloured eyes but that's what Regulus liked about them.

They where different. They weren't the typical 'Noble And Most Ancient House Of Black' eyes.

His eyes, one dark gray (almost black) and one bluer than the sky at noon broke the family's normality. Because of his eyes he didn't fit into the beauty standard for his family but he liked it.

That was another thing he and Sirius had that was different.

He got his robes and quickly did them up. He brushed then flattened his hair and walked over to Sirius's bedroom. He knocked softly and the door opened

"Reg! You excited!?" Sirius beamed and let Regulus in. He went and sat in Sirius's bed and smiled. Sirius could always make him smile.

"Yeah I guess." he shrugged with a smile .Sirius sat next time him and draped his arm around his little brother.

"Why the sad tone?" Sirius asked with a concerned face. Whenever Regulus was sad, Sirius could tell. Whenever Regulus was mad, Sirius could tell. Whenever Regulus was lying, Sirius could tell. They could see through eachother like crystal clear water.

"well.." Regulus sighed "I havent any friends at Hogwarts." He frowned.

"You've got me. You've got my friends too. You could be the 5th Marauder!"

"What if they dont like me? And what the bloody hell is a Marauder!?" Regulus asked running a hand through his hair.

"Don't worry about them. They'll like you if they know whats good for 'em" Sirius laughed and pretended to through a punch "Oh and the name 'marauders' is a story for anoither time, little brother."

"I hope they do." Regulus shrugged. They sat in silence for a moment until Sirius broke the ice.

"Are you scared, Regs?"

"Extremely." Regulus admitted and Sirius stood up from his bed and walked over to his trunk and pulled out what looked to be a muggle t-shirt.

"James Potter bought me this for Christmas. You can keep it with you for when you get nervous." Sirius handed the t-shirt to Regulus. It was a black t-shirt with a muggle motorbike on it. It looked like James had done some charm to it because it had the words "Why So Serious?" written on the back.

Regulus smiled at the T-shirt and brought it to his chest and hugged it. 

Regulus got nervous a lot. Well, actually it wasn't nervous. It was worse. It was the aching pain in his chest and stomach that he got all the time. It usually got the better of him and his breath would speed up and his heart would pound so hard it felt as if it would pop out of his chest.

Sirius knew about the attacks of course but he didn't know how severe they were. He only saw the little ones; The ones Regulus let him see. Regulus didnt tell Sirius how they got worse after Sirius went to hogwarts. He thought he would sound like a baby, not being able to be calm without his big brother.

"Thank you Sirius-" Regulus said as Orion Black bargged through the bedroom doors. The achy feeling came back whenever he was with his parents but he didnt know why. He and Sirius both sat up straighter.

"Boys. Come on. Now." He grunted and Sirius and Regulus both jumped up. Sirius grapped his trunk and Regulus walked quickly back to his bedroom.

He looked around one last time. His bedroom was the safest place for him. It made him feel this funny feeling. As much as he didn't like the dark essence of his childhood home, he loved his bedroom. it was probably because he could pratically still see the memories of young Sirius and him running around, pretending to be grindelwald and dumbledore.

He looked up at the ceiling one more time and smiled. Oh how he would miss waking up to the Leo constallation shining right above him. He grabbed his trunk, Which was unbelievably light for the amount of stuff he had to pack, and made his way out of the room. 

Before he stepped through his door he had an eccelent idea. He and Sirius had 2 matching mirrors in both of there bedrooms which allowed them to talk to each other whenever they wanted. Walburga and Orion constantly tried to take them down but his the use of accidential magic, Regulus had used a strong sticking charm.

He walked over to his mirror and kicked it. Walburga and Orion where never smart enough to do something like that. They always had to use magic for everything when a simple kick would make the mirror break.

He picked up 2 shards of the broken mirror and shoved them in his coat pocket along with Sirius's T-Shirt. He finally walked out the door and walked down the long staircases of twelve grimmauld place until he met his brother,mother and father on the first floor by the fireplace.

"Okay boys. We will be bringing you too kings cross but we will not stay. We do not want to be seen around muggle filth." Walburga scowled as she looked at her sons.

She took Sirius's hand and in the blink of an eye, they disapparated leaving Orion and Regulus left in the house.

"Remeber boy, Slytherin. You don't want to become like your idiot gryffindor brother." Orion warned as he took Regulus's hand and disappareted.

Disapparation felt funny. It felt like you where getting sucked through a muggle vaccum and all of your inside where re-arranging. Regulus hated it but he was use to it by now.

They landed next to his brother and mother and before Regulus could say goodbye to his parents, they were already gone.

"Alright little brother, this is how its gonne work." Said Sirius as they walked down the muggle platforms. "Were going to walk through the wall inbetween platform 9 and 10 and then we will go onto the express and you'll sit with Remus,James Peter and I." Sirius smiled as they reached the platform. "I'll go first so I can meet you there. Dont be scared Reggie."

Sirius sprinted towards the wall after he checked to see if anyone was looking. Regulus felt a knot tie in his stomach after Sirius went through and it was his turn. He looked around and charged towards the wall. Oh boy he was so scared that he wouldn't make it through, but he did.

As he walked into the wizarding world he met his brother who was a few feet ahead talking to a girl with fire red hair and a face covered in freckles. The freckly faced girl and Regulus made eye contact and from what Regulus could tell, She said something along the lines of 'Sirius, Is that Regulus? You look like twins!'.

Sirius looked backwards and saw his brother awkwardly standing next to the entrance. He waved him over and Regulus took slow steps over to his elder brother and the ginger,

"Hullo, I'm Lily. You must Regulus. Sirius has told us all about you, all good things don't worry." She smiled and shook Regulus's hand.

"Hi,er, I'm Regulus." He itched the back of his neck awkwardly. he suddenly felt very gangly around everyone around him. He was taller than the average 11 year old but he was also extremely skinnier aswell.

"Sorry bout him." Sirius laughed and pointed his thumb at Regulus "Always has been more on the shyer side." Regulus elbowed him in the ribs and they both smiled.

"Someone Related to Sirius being shy?! I very much doubt that." A voice behind them laughed. All of there heads turned to see a boy with unruly jet black hair and tan skin walking there way. Lily rolled her eyes and walked away to a group of girls. 

"James!" Sirius cried and ran over to the boy with the messy hair. Regulus, once again, stood there awkwardly. That was kind of his thing, being awkward.

After a few minutes of catching up with one another, James and Sirius walked over to Regulus. James stuck out a hand for regulus to shake "Hello! Im James. James Potter. You must be Regulus, yeah?"

"erm yeah 'ello" Regulus shook his hand and then dropped them to his sides, his head hung low.

"Wheres Re and Pete?" James asked as he slung his arm around Sirius. To Regulus suprise, Sirius didnt flinch. If it where Regulus in that situation, that weird scared feeling would have filled him up.

"Must be on the train already, lets go find em. Come on Regulus!" Sirius said and grabbed Regulus's arms and dragged him down the platform.

looking back at this day, Regulus wished that everyday was like this. Happy and with his brother.


	3. 1972: Hesitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Snape >:-(

Regulus,James and Sirius walked down the long isle of the Hogwarts express. Sirius and James where goofing off and talking loudly and Regulus just followed behind them, as always, awkwardly.

They walked until the reached the very last compartment. It held two boys in it. Both with blonde hair. One of them was extremely tall and gangly and the other was pudgier and shorter.

James and Sirius walked into the compartment and motioned for Regulus to join them. Regulus felt out of place. Once again, awkward and shy.

"HELLLOOOOOOOOOOO BOYS!" Sirius exclaimed as he jumped onto the bench where the taller blonde boy was sitting. James and the blondes all smiled at Sirius's craziness and Regulus just stood there. Sirius, James and Regulus all put their trunks on the top.

"Care to explain to Remus and Peter who this young lad is?" James laughed as he sat next to the pudgier boy. Sirius hopped of the seat and pulled Regulus further into the loud cabin.

"Peter,Remus, This is my darling little brother reg reg." Sirius gushed. Oh Merlin how much Regulus hated when Sirius called him that or babied him. He just found it annoying.

"Regulus, actually." He corrected his older brother and scratched his neck. He tended to do that when he met new people. Or any people at all. He didn't like people all that much.

"Hullo Regulus! Im Peter Pettigrew!" The pudgy boy shook his hand. Regulus could already tell he didn't like him. He hated when people where too nice.

"Hi,er, I'm Remus Lupin." the taller boy said shyly. Ah yes, someone of Regulus's kind; the shy and awkward. Regulus nodded and Sirius motioned for him to take a seat next to him against the window.

"So Regulus, what do you like to do?" James asked.

"Um,er, I dont really know to be honest. Sirius what do I like to do?" He looked at his brother who knew him better than he knew himself.

"Regulus likes astrology. He also likes to draw and he like animals." Sirius shrugged. God it was scary sometimes. How could one person know another so well? "Oh! And reading!"

When Regulus was older, He would always wonder; why couldn't Sirius know him as well now as he did then?

Remus's eyes perked up from his feet at the word 'reading'. "What kind of books do you like?" He asked kindly.

"Oh um really just anything I can find in the library really." He smiled awkwardly. Remus smiled back. Suddenly the door of the cabin opened and revealed a familiar face; Severus Snape.

Regulus had always hated the Snape offspring. He had the greasiest hair and the worst possible personality a person could ever have. He was stern and cold, much like Walburga Black. Also, whenever you where around him, he would do this thing as if he where pressing into your mind. It was weird and border line creepy.

All five boys grunted as Severus Snape stuck his head in. He even heard someone say 'ew snivilus'.

"Have any of you seen Lily? I thinks shes been avoiding me. I need to find her." Severus said in his odd, deep voice.

"I wouldn't be surprised if shes avoiding you. Your stench is so bad that anyone within a 50 mile radius would drop dead." Remus said. Thats when Regulus saw it. 

Remus Lupin had scars and scratches all across his face. Regulus knew right away. He had a gut feeling about it. He read the book 'fantastic beasts and where to find them' thousands of times. And as if Remus Lupins name helped the situation. He was certain he was right.

He wondered if his brother and the others knew about it.

He wondered if his brother and the others knew that Remus Lupin was a werewolf.

They would be an idiot if they couldn't tell. He had scars, he was overly shy and skittish. His name was bloody 'Raised by wolves of a wolf'!

Regulus knew he wouldn't say anything about it to the others. He didn't want to accidentally out him to everyone. He knew how outcasted Werewolves were in normal day society and didn't want to muck up Remus's chance to live a normal life. He knew a werewolf actually. He wasn't good one but often he heard the complaining of Fenrir Greyback about how bad they treat him. Like yeah he deserves it but isn't it a bit prejudice?

Fenrir would often come to 12 number grimmauld place because he and Druella Black, Regulus's aunt who often stayed at his house, sort of had a thing. It was NOT a pleasant thing to be around.

"Go away snivilus, shes not here. Don't looking for her either, thats just creepy." James rolled his eyes and pushed Snape out of the compartment and locked the door with magic.

"Snivilus." Regulus pondered " I like that name." He smiled

"Glad, came up with it myself I did" James said with a grin.

The boys chattered for hours until a perfect came in and told them to keep it down and that they where almost at Hogwarts. Regulus didn't talk much. He never really liked social interaction. Complete introvert compared to his older brother.

They had bought loads of chocolate frogs, most of them where ate by the pudgy boy Peter. Regulus had to admit; he was having a good time with his brothers and his brothers friends

The train stopped and a smile crept along the other 4 boys faces. Regulus still had the straight blank face as normal but he was excited. He was nervous as well but he tried hard not to let it take over him.

The 5 boys got their trunks from the top of the compartment and all of the boys headed out, well at least most of them.

"Sirius? Reg? You coming?" Remus asked

"Oh yeah well be up in a second ive just gotta talk to my lil bro real quick." Sirius smiled and Remus walked up to James and Peter who where talking about some quidditch team that Regulus had never heard about.

"Reg.." Sirius said 

"Yeah?" I asked as the odd feeling in my stomach swirled up. Regulus felt guilty that this feeling even happened around Sirius. He hated it so much. He wondered if other kids got this feeling but he wouldn't dare ask in case if they didn't.

"You know...Even if you get sorted into slytherin, your still my little brother and I will be proud of you no matter what." Sirius explained which made Regulus smile. As much as Regulus wanted to be sorted in gryffindor, he knew that if he didn't listen to his parents, crucio would be used or even maybe worse. There was no way in hell that he would be able to break up the Marauders but he knew that he could be a slytherin if he asked.

"Thanks Sirius. I really appreciate it." He softly nudged his brother "Oh and Sirius I forgot to give you this earlier." Regulus pulled out the mirrors form his pocket. "So we can always talk to each other."

"WHOA! your bloody brilliant!" Sirius smiled and took the mirror from his hand. They both finally walked out of the compartment.

Sadly, Sirius,James,Peter,Remus and Regulus had to split up. The older boys got to go on carriages but Regulus had to go onto a small boat across the black lake to get to hogwarts.

"I love you Reg Reg. Good luck" Sirius joked. The other Marauders repeated "Good luck" As they got onto the carriages.

"Love you too Si Si. And I appreciate it guys." Regulus smiled towards Sirius and then to The Marauders.

On his way up to the castle he met a big hairy man named Hagrid who Regulus could tell he already quite liked. He seemed sweet and Regulus could tell that every once in a while, a tear would stream down his eye.

On the boat he was forced to sit with 3 other boys named Rastaban Lestrange, who was his cousin, Barty Crouch Jr., who's the son of a big name at the ministry, and a boy he never knew of named Micah Alabaster who seemed fairly nice.

Once he got inside he met a stern lady named Professor Mcgonagall. Regulus liked her but he didn't know why yet.

It was time for him to get sorted and he was terrified. Professor Mcgonagall led them up the stairs of the castle. It was beautiful. It was probably the best thing Regulus had ever laid his eyes on.

"Hello class of 1979, Im the transfiguration professor." She introduced herself. "Many of you already know about this world but a lot of people are new to it and I ask of everyone to be kind of the people who are new to this." She said before leading them towards the dining hall.

The dining hall was packed full of students. The night sky shone through the ceiling and Regulus was amazed by the beauty. There where candles hanging from the roof. Im not talking a few, Im talking the whole roof was covered. Regulus made eye-contact with Severus unfortunately as he looked around the hall. He rolled his eyes.

Professor Mcgonagall explained how the sorting worked and started calling of names. The first person up was Micah. It took awhile for the hat to deside on where to put him but overall, the hat put him into Slytherin.

Regulus waited anxiously until it was his turn. He bit his lip and picked at his fingernails,

"Black, Regulus." Mcgonagall chimed and the Slytherin house table started hooray-ing. Another Black, another Slytherin.

Regulus nervously walked up towards the manky old hat and sat down on the small stool that stood infront of the whole student body.

Mcgonagall placed the hat on Regulus's head. She had explained before that nobody could hear the conversation they would have so his nerves where on the lower side.

"AH HA! another Black hmmmm..." The hat smirked which made Regulus flinch "Ahh you seem whats the word.. different! Then the others. I've already have my choice Regulus but I need to know what you want.."

"Im at a cross roads.." Regulus admitted "I want to be in Gryffindor but I need to be in Slytherin." He sighed

"Ahhh personally, I think gryffindor is the choice.. Ouu maybe Ravenclaw.. You value bravery, wit and ambittion.. You could fit anywhere boy. Its up to you.." The hat laughed.

"S-Slytherin please. I need it. I don't think i can handle it if im not." He sighed. Oh how he hated this. He wanted to be in gryffindor so badly. He made eye contact with Sirius who was smiling.

"okay.." The sorting hat said regretfully, this time the everyone could hear the hat. "errrrr... SLYTHERIN!" The hat cried with hesitation in his tone.

Regulus felt like sinking into the floor. 

He was so disappointed but it had to be done.

The slytherin table cheered and he regretfully walked over and sat next to Micah. He and Sirius hadn't lost eye contact the whole time.

To his surprise Sirius wasn't mad. He wasn't upset either.

Meanwhile at the gryffindor table...

"Oi Sirius mate! Why are you so happy? He was sorted into slytherin?" James asked as he checked out his over the top friend, It was true. Sirius looked unbelievably happy.

"It hesitated." He said as he picked up a piece of chicken.

"huh?" Remus asked.

"The bloody hat hesitated." Sirius continued to make eye contact with Regulus.

Regulus wished that Sirius would always feel the way he did that day towards him.


	4. 1972: Mirror Chat

The first week at hogwarts was a rocky road for Regulus. He found that he wouldn't be able to see his big brother almost at all and he was in a dorm room with some of the annoyinest boys to ever exist.

Luckily enough for him, he got the bed closest to the window so whenever he didn't want to make social interaction, he would just sit in the window sill quietly. The other boys would still try to talk to him but he didn't care. The only boy he would talk to was Micah.

He seemed different than the other boys in their dorm Barty Crouch, Rastaban Lestrange and Daniel Parkinson. He was quiet like Regulus but he wasn't as shy. He had dark skin and jet black hair that Regulus found cool.

So far, Regulus and Micah where like two peas in a pod. They didn't leave each others side in the common room, they walked to the dining hall together and went to the library side by side. They didn't know if it was because they where friends or they where scared of everyone else.

Today was the first day of classes and Regulus was so nervous. He had potions first with some of the second year Slytherin students. He sat in his bedroom alone. Rabastan,Barty and daniel where all going for a walk (Regulus suspected that it was something more than 'a walk') Micah was talking to his older sister Ava in the hufflepuff common room so he decided that it was a perfect time.

He reached over to his bedside table and pulled out his piece of his mirror. He hesitated for a second, maybe Sirius wouldnt want to talk to his little brother. But never the less, he called for his brother.

"Sirius.. Sirius.." Regulus whispered. He waited for a response and just when he thought Sirius wasn't going to answer, someone picked up the mirror.

"Oh hello Regulus!" James Potter said. Regulus was taken aback for a second but quickly greeted him.

"Hello James.. Is Sirius around?" He said quietly incase if there was any chance someone was listening. The people in his dorm, well more like the entire house, have shown their dislike of the gryffindor Black brother. Regulus was scared for what they'd have to say to him if they found him talking to him.

"Oh yes one sec here he is now- OI SIRIUS! GET YOUR BLOODY ARSE OVER HERE RIGHT NOW ITS REG REG!"James yelled and Regulus mentally slapped his face at the silly nickname.

"oh merlin not that nickname.." He murmered.

"REG REG!!!" Sirius voice beamed as he jumped into the frame, knocking James to the floor. James cursed and Sirius said "gosh James, you swear almost as much as reg reg here does."

"Fuck off." Regulus laughed not even catching himself swearing. Maybe Sirius was right... He did swear to much.

"If I were with you right now I would have pushed you." Sirius laughed and Regulus could see him walk out of the common room into the dorm room.

"Sorry if I interrupted something.. I can-I can go if you like.." Regulus said guiltily. He picked at the t-shirt he was wearing. He'd have to get changed into his robes before the other boys got back to the dorms. God, you might as well stab yourself in the eye if you got caught wearing, talking or reading anything that relates to muggles in the slytherin house. It was hell.

"No no no no, no!" Sirius shook his head as he jumped onto, what presumably was his bed. "Is that my shirt?" He laughed

"Oh um yeah." Regulus laughed and got in a comfortable postion on his bed, which just happened to be upside down. His long black hair fell in his eyes and his face turned slightly pink.

"You've never been able to sit still huh?" Sirius laughed at him. It was entirely true. Regulus always had to be moving somehow or in a odd way of sitting.

"Nope! Anyways, how's second year going?"

"Oh its been good. Me and my friends are going to go swimming later if you wanna join us?" Sirius said.

Sirius knew darn well that neither him nor Regulus could swim. They where never taught that type of stuff growing up. Instead, they where taught Violin, Piano, and how to greet a lady, how to dine properly, how to speak a bunch of different languges; English being the main one. His first language was french but they always spoke English in the house so they could practice. 

"Are you seri- Are you joking? You want me to come with you?" Regulus caught himself from saying 'Are you serious?'

"Im very upset you do not like my Sirius-puns. And yes! I wouldn't have asked if I-"Sirius got caught off by his dorm room opening revealing all of his roomates."Parle en Francais, Ils ne comprend pas." Sirius whispered. 

"D'acc"

"Alors, si tu veux d'aller avec nous, on aller a onze heur cette soir." Sirius scratched his head. Regulus heard a few voices in the backround saying;

' blimey, I didn't know they knew french! Remus can you understand?' He presumed that that was Peter because of his high voice. ' im half welsh not half french dipshit.'

"D'accord-" Regulus said as his dorm room door opened and revealed almost every single one of his room mates "Shit - Desole, Je besion d'aller! Voir toi cette soir!" Regulus rushed as he slammed the mirror under his pillow and got up from sitting upside down to face the Slytherin boys. All of them where there except Micah.

"Who ya talkin' too?" Bart Crouch said with his doncaster accent.

"No one." Regulus replied a little to quickly. "No one." He repeated.

"You sure? Sounded like you where speaking to someone." Rastaban laughed as the 3 boys approached Regulus slowly.

" I was talking to myself." Regulus sat up straighter and warily pushed himself up against the headboard of his 4-poster.

"In French?" Daniel asked as the three boys walked to the end of Regulus bed.

"erm yeah, thats my first language." Regulus swallowed and the odd feeling that always filled Regulus's stomach whenever his parents swarmed his stomach. He really had to ask Madam Pomfrey, the mediwitch, about that.

"See, I just don' believe ya." Barty Crouch whispered sneakily as he sharply looked under Regulus bed. He moved things around, which where mainly just drawings, looking for something, anything, anything at all that would give them a reason to hex him. When he didn't find anything he made a noise in frustration and stood back up again.

"Is that..." Daniel pointed towards Regulus's t-shirt "A muggle shirt??" He smirked and cracked his knuckles. Regulus was tall but Daniel was taller. Daniel was also on the bigger side, more meat than bone.

"Oh um this? Pshh" Regulus played off, his voice going up 10 notches "this is just uh, just uh something my great uncle Alphard gave to me.." He felt hot and nervous.

"Wouldntcha 'hink he'd give Sirius the shirt wif tha word 'Sirius' onnit?" Barty said. His accent was almost not understandable.

"Yeah you'd think so aha ha." Regulus laughed awkwardly. He didn't really think this plan through. "Erm, that's just crazy great uncle alphard for you." He rubbed his neck as he always did.

Fortunately, the boys weren't so smart and actually believed Regulus's lie. Yes, the where academically smart, Regulus knew that and they hadn't even started classes yet. Barty was constantly studying even thought they haven't received any work and he'd also constantly brag about it..

The three of the boys laid off and rolled their eyes. They walked over to their beds and paid no attention to Regulus which he was glad for. He grabbed his robes and walked out of the dorm. The bathroom was just across the common room and luckily for him, no one was in the common room.

The Slytherin common room was the opposite of pleasant. It was always a degree below the temperature a normal wizard would prefer so it was a notch too cold for Regulus. it didn't help that Regulus was always cold, even on the warmest of days.

He walked to the bathroom and locked himself in. No one else was there. Everyone was outside enjoying the warm September day. He peeled the t-shirt off his chest and looked down. He had tiny scars all across it. They drove him crazy but he knew he was lucky that he only had small ones. He thought about his brothers friend, Remus, who had them all over his arms and face, probably all over his whole body. He was pretty sure Remus Lupin was a werewolf but he would never tell anyone about it. That would just be cruel and cause Remus to have a horrible life.

He absent mindly dragged his fingers over the pink pinched skin. God, he was glad he was at Hogwarts even if he wasn't with his brother. He was away from his parents. He was away from the curses. He was the safest he was ever going to get.

He pulled the robes on and looked himself in the mirror. The dark eye bags where prominent on his pale complexion and he looked tired, so tired which was odd because he usually got a full nights sleep except for the days he would have nightmares which happily only happened 2 out of the 5 days he's been at Hogwarts. It had been a long weekend and the 1st of September had fallen on a Friday so classes started later in the year than usual.

He messed up his hair trying to get it to not look fluffy but in the end he just patted his hair down as best as he could but it was still pretty unruly.

He walked out the bathroom with the t-shirt hidden in his robes pocket. He just had to run up the dorm room and grab his cauldron and his potions books then he'd be ready for his first class at Hogwarts.

He grabbed his books and cauldron, ignoring the insults of the boys in the dorm and made his way to potions class. he didn't care if it didn't start for another 25 minutes, he just didnt want to be in the dungeons anymore.


End file.
